Une démone des eaux fait sa rentrée
by Hermi-ko
Summary: *Ne prend pas en compte la saison 2*  Yon n'était jamais sortie de chez elle aurapavant. Mais désormais, elle veut prendre sa vie en main en entrant à l'Académie Yokai. Elle espère même que sa particularité se fondra dans la foule. Car c'est un ...


Au loin le soleil décline, embrassant la route, le bus, mon visage collé à la vitre. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de la mer qui brille juste pour moi ce soir. Deux sièges devant moi j'entends craquer les feuilles de salade d'un gars d'un mètre quarante sept tout juste. Depuis que nos regards se sont croisés à la montée il ne fait que s'empiffrer de verdure. Alors qu'il ronge une carotte je fixe les vaguelettes qui semblent me faire de l'œil. Je ne réfrène pas le soupir que me tire toute cette eau et je dresse fièrement la tête, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi. Ma capuche commence à glisser, je la remets vite fait en place avant que ne se découvrent mes cheveux bruns qui partent en tout sens. Plissant les mirettes j'essaye d'apercevoir le bout du tunnel dans lequel nous nous sommes engouffrés, à mon plus grand regret, me privant de la vue de toute cette immensité salée. Une tête me fixe et je détourne le regard du pare brise, sentant trois radis me viser, la friandise du gamin et ses deux yeux roses.

Le chauffeur stoppe le bus devant ce qui ressemble le plus à un épouvantail à tête de citrouille amputé sur lequel sont inscrits des caractères visiblement illisibles pour mon camarade qui mâche de la mâche à mes côtés. Alors qu'il se penche pour suivre les inscriptions de son doigt j'aperçois entre ses mèches dorées une petite oreille pelucheuse se dresser timidement de curiosité. Je glousse intérieurement et lance un regard autour de moi. Plaine déserte, troncs décharnés, corbeaux replets, atmosphère inquiétante. Un ou deux tombeaux pour compléter l'ambiance ? Je n'ai pas une bonne vue mais je jurerai qu'il y en a quelques uns disposés près de « L'Académie Privée Yokai », l'école dont mon condisciple ne parvient même pas à épeler le nom. Sous le regard désabusé des volatiles du coin je ramasse un crâne qui gît au sol et le fourre dans les mains du garçon, qui comme prévu, après un pitoyable jappement apeuré, le laisse tomber. Pile sur son pied ! J'éclate de rire tandis qu'il sautille en serrant les dents. Il claudique sur le chemin et j'observe de loin l'établissement qui se dresse sur la corniche dans un vrombissement d'orage approchant.

Sur la route, le voyant avaler goulument des quartiers de pomme, je me désintéresse de cet enfant qui me jette des regards en douce et rentre un peu mon cou dans mes épaules, essayant de dérober à la vue mes yeux de marais. Il me propose une cerise, je refuse en l'ignorant et respire subrepticement l'odeur des lieux que nous foulons. Devant nous se dissimule entre les ronces d'un murier retords une donzelle aux tifs mauves. Elle croque à moitié sa sucette, semble-t-il au citron, et je sens d'un coup un grand froid m'envahir alors qu'elle fixe quelque chose qui nous est encore invisible. Je la laisse préparer je ne sais quelle attaque et continue mon bout de chemin. Alors que je saliverai presque devant le kiwi que mon camarade est en train d'éplucher, un homme plutôt baraqué arrive dans notre direction avec une tête qui ne me revient tout de suite pas vraiment.

Il a des sourcils accentués, les oreilles percées et des tatouages sur les bras. Un gars banal en somme mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je sens comme irradier de lui un truc malsain. Alors qu'il nous regarde de haut je me rends compte qu'il me détaille de pied en cape subrepticement et que quelque chose au-dessus de ma tête l'irrite tout en l'excitant énormément. « Yon Shilin et Zucko Tasha, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous attendais. Je suis… » Commence celui qui visiblement est professeur tandis que deux garçons accourt vers lui, l'un s'appuyant sur l'autre : « Kotsubo-sensei! Je me suis blessé durant l'entrainement : Vous savez où est l'infirmière ? » Ils nous laissent tranquille et je rejoins calmement ma classe, la troisième de la première année.

Je trouve le même air lubrique que ce Kotsubo-sensei à un gars pédant et peu amène aux mèches teintes qui assassine du regard un élève banal dans son coin. En m'approchant l'air de rien pour m'asseoir à une place libre je remarque qu'il y a une fille aux longs cheveux roses qui n'en manquent pas une pour faire des signes ou regarder avec envie le cou de l'étudiant qui essaye malgré ça de se concentrer sur le cour. La professeur de mathématiques m'enjoint à baisser ma capuche, et je m'exécute bon gré mal gré, espérant que personne ne se rendra compte de la forme de ma tête. En griffonnant des phrases sans queue ni tête dans la marge je me demande comment c'est passé la rentrée de mon condisciple aux oreilles indisciplinées.

Alors que la cloche résonne je me fonds dans la masse grouillante des élèves, surmontant l'agoraphobie qui me prend soudain et fixant mes pensées pour ne pas penser aux bestioles repoussantes qui peuvent se cacher derrière chacun de mes camarades. J'aperçois le bout d'un sceptre, la pointe d'un chapeau et le coin de cartes et me faufile jusqu'à la gamine haute comme trois pommes et mince comme pas deux qui reste à l'écart des groupes. « Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? » Elle me jette un regard des plus surpris en retour et je la vois hésitant un peu à me répondre. « Je ne veux pas te faire peur, je t'assure ! Mais tu m'as l'air intelligente, alors je pensais qu'on pourrait discuter, toi et moi. Pardon de déranger. » Je réalise brusquement que je parle à une fille d'à peine plus de dix ans comme si j'avais absolument besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je veux m'éloigner mais elle me retient avec un timide sourire : « Je m'appelle Yukari Sendou. Puis-je me comporter comme si tu étais mon amie ? ». Je regarde ailleurs et lâche à demi-mot un assentiment. Elle me laisse partir et je la salue, pensant lui parler à l'occasion bien que d'être vu en sa présence semble me donner mauvaise réputation.

Peut-être qu'un jour je ne craindrais plus le regard des autres sur ma personne ou ce que l'on pense d'une telle créature depuis que le monde est monde. Lentement je dépasse une fille langoureuse aux cheveux bleutés qui avec son opulente poitrine étouffe à moitié mon banal camarade de classe. Calée contre un mur je sors un kiwi tout mou de ma poche et commence à l'éplucher avec mes doigts fins qui peu à peu reprennent leur nature véritable. J'avale goulument la chair du fruit alors que le Zucko Tasha de tout à l'heure arrive à petits pas vers moi. Et c'est un navet qu'il m'offre comme une rose. Je lui ébouriffe machinalement la tignasse et il jappe involontairement. Sur mon crâne se remplit lentement l'opercule de satiété.

*Hermi-kô***


End file.
